


Right Away M'lady

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An after work conversation in the Bristol... rated mature for one word (better to be safe than sorry and offend someone)I haveNOidea where this came from... possibly it should have stayed there!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Right Away M'lady

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Barbara slid into the passenger seat beside me, biting her lip hard.

“You okay?”

She nodded, and I noticed that she was going red and her eyes were glistening with tears.

“Are you sure, because if someone has upset you…”

She shook her head and bit her lip harder. I was sure it was going to bruise.

“You’re worrying me Barbara.”

She turned away from me, her body shaking. My worry cranked up a notch.

“Talk to me.”

She shook her head again and made a noise that sounded like she was choking on a frog. It was then I realised she was trying not to laugh.

“Barbara?”

She surrendered to whatever had amused her; her laughter breaking free, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around her waist, fighting for breath.

“Care to share?”

She scrabbled through her bag, retrieved a tissue, and wiped her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Apology accepted, but I still want to know what tickled you.”

“Tickled me? That’s the understatement of the century!”

“Do you want me to beg?”

“That’s what she said.” 

“What? Who?”

“You know Evans’ temp secretary? The one that looks like Mrs. Thatcher sucking on a particularly sharp lemon?”

“What about her?”

“Well, she’s got the hots for you.”

“Excuse me?”

“She wants you stripped, washed and brought to her tent, amongst other things.”

“She wants what?”

“You to be her fucktoy.”

“Barbara!”

“You asked what she wanted!”

“You couldn’t have told me in a more delicate manner?”

The expression on her face told me exactly what she thought of that statement.

“Do I want to know what you said in response?”

“I said nothing.”

Now it was my expression that did the talking.

“You don’t believe me?”

I didn’t think my eyebrows could go any higher up my forehead without disappearing into my hairline.

“Okay, going on past events I would normally have given her both barrels of snark, but on this occasion I didn’t.”

“Did you lose your voice?”

“Oh, ha ha ha. No, I just decided to let her have her fantasy. I know what it’s like to be lonely.”

I reached over to her and squeezed her arm in a gesture of support. “Barbara.”

For a heartbeat I saw a myriad of emotions flood her face. Just as quickly they disappeared, and I knew not to push the subject any further.

“I have to wonder what they’re putting in the water at the Met these days, all these women falling under the Lynley spell.”

“It’s probably not the water.”

“Your aftershave? No, I know, it’s your wallet.”

“Humph!”

“Don’t worry Sir, you know I like you for you and not your bank account.”

“Of that there could be no doubt Havers.”

“Hmmm, I did rather go off at you, didn’t I?”

“My ears are still ringing.”

“Knocked you down a peg or two.”

“I needed it.”

“Yeah, you’re not quite so poncy these days.”

“Thank you for that ringing endorsement. Now, are we going for a pint or…”

“There’s no or involved when talking about alcohol. Chauffeur, take me to the finest hostelry in town.”

“Right away M’lady. Your wish is my command.”


End file.
